


our fables take us everywhere

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot Collection, Pining, Pregnancy, Secret pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spanking, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Unplanned Pregnancy, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Krumione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts), [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/gifts).



> Title from 'Bubble's by Biffy Clyro.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Weekend' for greennonmonster

3\. 'Scream (ANGST)' for taleasedubh

4\. 'Love Declarations' for thestanceyg

5\. 'Love Declarations (ii)' for greennonmonster

6\. ***** 'First Time together' for brokengem

7\. 'Cuddling' for greennonmonster

8\. ***** 'First Time Together (ii)' for anon

9\. 'Regency AU' for evolution-of-magic

10\. 'Marriage of Convenience' for anon

11\. 'Prize Fighter' for anon

12\. 'Set Fire to the Third Bar pt 1' for hug-bubble

13\. 'Set Fire to the Third Bar pt. 2' for hug-bubble

14\. ***** 'Spanking' for greennonmonster

15\. 'Dragon's for chikabiddy


	2. 'Weekend' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“’Mione…do you have plans?” he asked, looking down at his hands before looking up at her hopefully.

She couldn’t help but smile. “In general, or sometime specifically?”

“Saturday? Or Sunday?”

“Neither,” she answered, reaching across the table for another book. 

“Would you care to go…” he paused, obviously searching for the right word. “On holiday?” 

She froze, turning to face him as she placed the book back on the table. “Are you asking me to go…away for the weekend?” 

He nodded carefully. “If you want to…I have…a summer house?” 

“I would love to, Viktor.”


	3. 'Scream (ANGST)' for taleasedubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, Secret Pregnancy, Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Idk about scream-theme here, but I know I want to scream, this is so angsty. :’( Also, pregnancy mention. Also, everyone is adult-aged here. ;) 
> 
> Bulgarian terms: (from Google University)
> 
> skupa-dear   
> Obeecham te-I love you

“’Mione…I…I’m sorry.” He reached out for her hand, squeezing it tightly in his. “I want to stay…more than anything, _skupa_.”

She shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. “ _I’m_ sorry…I know you don’t have a choice…I told myself I wasn’t going to get emotional like this…” 

He looked positively torn. “I have to go…I’ll write…I promise. I’ll…I’ll try to find one of those…muggle telephones?”

She wanted to scream at him. Wanted to beg him to stay here, because there was no way she was going to be able to do this alone. Bile rose in her throat, because she absolutely couldn’t tell him. Not right as he was leaving. Not when there wasn’t anything he could do. He was world famous. A Quidditch star. 

And she was…she was a mediwitch who was carrying his baby. That’s all. 

She’d tell him when he was safely abroad. He’d never leave if she told him now. And he had to leave, he was right. 

She forced a smile and reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his jaw. “Viktor, please be safe.” 

“I will, ‘Mione. I always am safe for you. _Obeecham te_ …” 

“Love you too.” 


	4. 'Love Declarations' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Love Confessions

Viktor was nervous. The words had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks and he’d been planning on telling her at a more opportune moment. 

Not while they were sneaking kisses in the kitchen at his grandmother’s summer home. But he had and now it was out in the open. 

Hermione reached up to wipe tears from the corners of her eyes. “I love you too, Viktor…” 


	5. 'Love Declarations (ii)' for greennnonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Love Confessions, Kissing

Their kiss goodbye was fervent and hungry. Viktor was going to miss his portkey, but he didn’t want to leave her.

Hermione stroked the side of his face, kissing him once more before murmuring a soft “I love you”. 

“No, mila. You cannot say this as I am leaving you…” He pressed his lips to hers once more. “You will make me want to quit.” 

“Don’t quit, Viktor…” she murmured. “Just love me back?” 

“It is already done. I love you, ‘Mione…” 


	6. *'First Time Together' for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> First Time Together, Smut, Tenderness

“Mione…” Viktor’s voice was brusque and deep, tickling her ear and warming her within. His hand smoothed down her thigh from her knee, pushing under her hip. He took her earlobe between his teeth playfully. 

Hermione giggled, a sound she didn’t realize she was capable of making up until this moment. Giddiness and nerves, no doubt, caused by the solid mass of man currently between her legs. 

He kissed down her jaw, gently lifting her hip to line himself up at her core. “Is this alright?” 

She nodded her affirmation, a quiet “yes” hissed out as he pressed into her. 

His lips found hers as his hips found their rhythm, one that had her gasping into his mouth in no time at all. 


	7. 'Cuddling' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling

Viktor chuckled and pulled her into his lap. His warm arms enveloped her and Hermione melted down against him. She let her head rest upon his shoulder, curling easily around him. 

He sighed in contentment as she summoned one of the folded blankets from the back of the arm chair. It covered them completely, even down past their feet. 

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room besides the sweet whispered nothings of two lovers lost in the others’ embrace. 


	8. *'First Time Together (ii)' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> First Time, Smut, Tender Sex

Hermione kissed him with vigor and hunger that surprised him. Her hands ran up his muscled chest and Viktor shivered against her. 

He moaned into her mouth when she reached between them, stroking him to full attention as she hovered over him. She rubbed him through her slickness, breaking off the kiss. “Okay?” she asked, her dark eyes searching his.

He nodded. “Yes…yes, more than okay, ‘Mione…” 


	9. 'Regency AU' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Regency

“Miss Granger?”

Hermione turned, her gaze locking with Viktor’s. “Mr. Krum…I didn’t expect to see you here…I thought you’d gone home with your father?” 

“I’m a guest of Mlle. Delacour…” He tilted his head, smiling at her fondly. “I am pleased…to see you among her guests, Miss Granger.” 

She smiled, likely blushing as she looked down at the cards in her hand. She really did enjoy listening to him speak. The way his voice caressed the words was poetic and beautiful. “Would you like to play a hand with me, Mr. Krum?” 

“Please, call me Viktor…” he said upon taking the seat opposite her. 

“Only if you’ll call me Hermione.” 

He smiled. “If I can manage it.” 


	10. 'Marriage of Convenience' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Marriage of Convenience, Marriage Law

Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she made her way down the corridor. Her heart was in her throat as she reached for the door handle. 

Hermione had been relieved when she got her letter from the Ministry, informing her that the wizard they’d chosen for her was none other than Viktor Krum. 

The Ministry’s marriage laws had given her one too many sleepless nights spent worrying over who she’d be forced into marital relations with. 

She was relieved, but still very nervous. She hadn’t seen Viktor since Fleur and Bill’s wedding.

She pushed open the door, and was greeted jovially by her intended. 

“‘Mione…” he said warmly, holding out his hand for hers. 

“Viktor…” she returned, reaching out to take his hand and flushing crimson when he pressed his lips to it. 


	11. 'Prize Fighter' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Prize Fighter' by the Killers.
> 
> Fluff

“So there I am…an hour to prepare for opening arguments…I just…I don’t know how I pulled it off, Viktor…” Hermione shook her head with a heavy sigh. 

“You pull it off because you’re you. And that’s what you do,” he replied, reaching for her hand. He pressed his lips to the back of it. “You pull it off because you’re Hermione Granger.” 

She smiled crookedly, a blush rising in her cheeks. “You flatter me, sir.” 

“Is not flattery. It is…truth,” he replied. “And anyone who disagrees can kiss my boot as it kicks them in the face.”


	12. 'Set Fire to the Third Bar pt 1' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Established Relationship, Engagement, Pining

Hermione curled up in their bed, with an extra blanket because it was so cold when Viktor wasn’t here to warm it up. 

It was nights like this that she wished against wish that she could afford to take time off from work to travel with him. Because the thunder was rolling and the lightning was pink against the night sky and he wasn’t here. 

She twirled the ring on her ring finger and rolled over to open the drawer on her bedside table. Flipping on the light, she pulled out the stack of his letters. She wasn’t sleeping, so she might as well do something to provide herself with some comfort. 

Missing him was the worst part of being with him. 


	13. 'Set Fire to the Third Bar pt 2' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Light Angst, Established Relationship

Viktor crept up the stairs to the bedroom in their shared apartment. Sure, he could have taken the portkey with the rest of the team the next morning, but he wanted to surprise his Hermione. 

Of course, his train had been delayed just a touch, so he was two hours later than he’d intended. 

But he was still coming home four hours earlier than he would have had he taken the portkey. 

He pushed the door open to find her fast asleep on his side of the bed, clutching his pillow for dear life. 

Viktor knelt down on the floor beside her and brushed a strand of her crazy hair out of her face. “It’s me, mila…” 

She stirred, her lovely eyes opening and taking a few moments to register his presence. 

“Viktor!” she exclaimed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“I missed you, Mione…” he murmured. 

“Not half as much as I missed you…” 


	14. *'Spanking' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Spanking, Smut

Hermione’s skin was tingling with anticipation. She could feel Viktor’s blatant hesitation, could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. 

“One more, Kitten? _Mila_ , are you tired yet?” 

She sighed, a breathy sound in the stark silence of the room. “No, I’m not tired, Viktor. Please…just one more?”

The sting of his hand on her rear was sharp, but the warmth spread from her ass and forward, settling between her legs, where she was slick with wanting him. 

His fingers smoothed over the roundness, the swell of her hips. “One more?” 

She nodded vigorously. “Please…just one more?” 


	15. 'Dragons' for chikabiddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Canon Divergence, Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Viktor persues other interests after he finishes school and becomes a Beast Wrangler.

“What’s this one from?” Hermione asked, running her fingers down a nasty looking scar on Viktor’s left side as she leaned over him. “Surely not from Quidditch." 

"It’s from dragons,” he replied, smirking a little. “We had a few Hungarian Horntails spotted in the forests outside of Sofia. I was one of the few Beast Control Agents sent to deal with the problem… they did not know the hen was guarding a clutch in a cave…” He shrugged. “I was one of the lucky ones. I wasn’t burned." 

"Is it unrealistic of me to ask you to quit your job and come work in my bookshop with me?” she asked, smiling. 

“ _Mila_ , if you wish it, I will oblige." His hands smoothed up the length of her thighs, coming to rest on her hips. 

"You wouldn’t be happy,” she stated. “I want you to be happy." 

"Would it make you unhappy if I were to continue working such a dangerous job?" 

"I would worry. But I doubt anything you do would make me unhappy, Viktor." 


End file.
